Because situations may arise where a user of a computing device may wish to recover lost files, many backup techniques have been developed. These techniques include, for example, making complete copies of all files on a hard drive. The copies may be stored on disk or on tape and used to access lost files.
While this technique provides complete and reliable access to deleted files, recovery time may be longer than desirable and storage requirements may be relatively great. Thus, current solutions are not as efficient as may be desired.